1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for coating the interior walls of a fuel tank with a barrier fluid in the event of a potential fuel-spill emergency, so as to encapsulate fuel within the tank and inhibit the flow of fuel from the tank.
2. Disclosure Information
Police vehicles are subject to increased exposure to collisions, particularly high-speed rear-end collisions, arising from the need for police officers to stop on the shoulders, or even in the traffic lanes, of busy highways. Unfortunately, other motorists are known to collide with police vehicles employed in this manner. These accidents can compromise the fuel system on any vehicle and may cause fires. The present system is intended to suppress the spread of fuel which could feed such a fire.